I'm Still Here
by obliviously hopeful
Summary: Conner and Emily. A dark one shot. He is infatuated with a woman he cannot have, a woman who despises him. Read and Review.


**I love Nem but I found Conner's "love" for Emily intriguing and came up with this. The title is from Evans Blue's "Cold (But Im Still Here)"**

Emily could feel his eyes on her. Eyes that very well could be her husband's. Yet she knew better. His eyes were not her husband's. Conner and Nikolas were very different in manner, speech, thought, everything but looks. She pretended he was not lost in her, but she could not hide that she was uncomfortable. He moved to the fireplace moving around the logs. 

Her thought shifted to Nikolas who was in a cold empty cell this very moment. She missed him terribly. It wont be for long, she thought. It was all part of the plan, a plan that was working well. "You're not readin' that book." Conner pointed out.

Emily sighed irritated that he had observed that. "Yeah I am and its pretty good so don't interrupt Conner." she said rudely.

"Yeah what's it about?" he asked knowing she was lying. She stood up heading upstairs.

"Hey I'm sorry didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk. Ill be quiet."

"Do you promise Conner?" she asked. He nodded smiling.

Emily didn't know why he smiled it unnerved her but she sat anyway. "I like how you say my name at the end of every sentence." he looked at her longingly. 

She tried to get up determined to stay in her room, but her body didn't move except for opening the book back up to some random page. And tried to read what was written. "You weren't on that page." he noted.

A shiver went down her spine. Was it wrong to like the attention? "You said you would shut up Conner." she angrily spit out.

He smirked at her having said his name again. Emily placed her hands on her forehead. "I'm sorry I know your all stressed." he said standing and walking behind her chair.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You should relax." he said soothingly as her massaged her.

Her body tensed and wanted to escape his hands, but she liked his touch. She tingled all over. Was it because she liked his touch or because it was his touch? He pushed her hair back and felt his lips on her neck. Emily closed her eyes and opened them when she didn't feel his lips or fingers.

She felt abandoned until she saw him in front of her now. His hands pulled her waist for her to stand. She obeyed. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked at Conner's eyes. Conner's eyes not Nikolas her mind shrieked. Emily pushed him back. "No I love Nikolas."

"You weren't thinking of your husband." She wanted to deny his voice of truth. Why was it so hard to deny? She heard the front door unlock.

And Elizabeth and Lucky entered. Emily went and greeted them. Lucky had bags of groceries in his hands and he went to the kitchen to place them in the refrigerator. "Im so glad you guys are here." she said relieved.

Conner quietly traveled upstairs. Elizabeth sat on the couch. "We cant stay long Em. Are you okay you look pale?" 

"I'll be fine once Nikolas is freed." Emily answered sitting beside her best friend. Conner was listening at the top of the stairs.

"He will be. Stay strong ok." Emily nodded in reply knowing that she hadn't.

"He doesn't bother you does he? Stupid question I know. He gives me the spooks." She looked up the stairs.

"It must be so difficult for you Emily he is the splitting image of Nikolas." She lowered her voice. 

"Do you sometimes forget and think he is Nikolas?" 

Emily didn't want to answer that honestly. Lucky entered the room. "We better get going." he told Elizabeth.

Emily followed them to the door. She hugged them both. "Take care of yourself." Lucky said.

"You too. Thanks for everything." she said.

They left closing the door and Emily crossed her arms.

"Answer the question." Conner commanded harshly. Emily whirled around to see him a few steps from her.

"I don't know what your talking about." she replied coolly. As she walked past him wanting the safety of being alone in her room locked. He grabbed her upper arms.

"You know damn well." he lowered his face to hers.

He spoke a millimeter from her lips. "Who is giving the sensation you were feeling minutes ago and right this moment?"

Tears entered her eyes. One tear slid down touching his cheek. He caressed her chin. "Ssshh" he whispered kissing her tenderly.  
She felt so weak and didn't fight what she liked. "You need to be fair Emily. Admit to me and yourself and to Nikolas."

He kissed her more passionately and Emily kissed him back. When he finally moved his lips across her jaw line tugging her earlobe with his teeth he whispered "Who's teeth and lips are you feeling Emily?"

She moaned. He looked into her eyes. "Don't lie." he warned her.

She sobbed tears streaming her face. "Yours Conner. Yours." she breathed and kissed him.

**Please Review. No Flames Its rude.**


End file.
